Midnight Secretary
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Unwittingly or drinking the young lawyer J. Harker thought he would die in Transylvania after the dreaded secret Know of the Count, but never thought to reach England alive as private secretary and the man who despises and which tried to escape at all costs Did they love can overcome contempt? or hopes will die in the attempt
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I do not own the book belongs to Dracula Bram Stoker**

**Based on the manga Midnight Secretary of Homi Tomu**

**Summary:Unwittingly or drinking the young lawyer J. Harker thought he would die in Transylvania after the dreaded secret Know of the Count, but never thought to reach England alive as private secretary and the man who despises and which tried to escape at all costs Did they love can overcome contempt? or hopes will die in the attempt**

* * *

><p>It was late at night, so late that most people would be sleeping. The various buildings of London were dark, everyone having gone home, but<br>in the tall sleek skyscraper of the Counts Propiety in London headquarters; at the very top of the building, one light was still on. It was atiny pinprick shining through the darkness, the brilliant but limited blazing white of a small desk lamp. The moonlight created sharp edgedshapes in the room, transforming the ordinary office into an otherworldly realm. Amongst the sharply contrasted shapes two figures moved together in a heated tangle of limbs.

Occasionally, as they shifted and writhed, the smooth curve of a man's hip, pale as the moonlight itself, could be seen; shining and slick with a light sheen of sweat. Dimly outlined in the darkness the figure of a man was also apparent, the

sharp aristocratic lines of his face, hinted by the moonlight, seemed to be contorted in what seemed to be pain but could easily be pleasure.  
>She moaned, she cried out, she pleaded, but he stayed silent, only gripping her hips harder when the pleasure grew. Slowly, expertly, he built<br>the heat between them; she was completely in his control.

As her pleasure climbed to a fever pitch, the tension in the room seemed strung tight enough to snap. He drew her close to him, nuzzled the elegant curve of her neck and inhaled her scent. Her breaths grew shorter, and as she teetered on the edge of climax, he opened his mouth against her straining neck and bit down.

A thin trickle of red slid down her pale throat and curved around one breast. She cried out into the night, and he groaned deeply with  
>pleasure, his voice a deep, resounding rumble.<p>

_**2 weeks before**_

Finally

I was there back in his beloved Eng;, but not only accompanied the earl came on their journey to the new country where reside.

This dangerous man had spared him discover his secret was a vampire.

They arrived in time to disembark at the port they left London to meet Dracula with a major employer.  
>When the count thought that this would say that was his lawyer and would leave as soon as they showed up were neglected<p>

—You are — ask the man with a raised eyebrow and just giving a "Glance"

The count showed his best smile without leaving aside his fine carriage and said:  
>— He is Jonathan Harker my new secretary—<p> 


	2. Resigned

**Disclaimer:I do not own the book belongs to Dracula Bram Stoker**

**Author´s Note: the fic is also posted on AO3 in my account at that site Galinda 12 the quotes represented ironie and thoughts**

**Summary:Unwittingly or drinking the young lawyer J. Harker thought he would die in Transylvaniaafter the dreaded secret Know of the Count, but never thought to reach England alive as private secretary and the man who despises and which tried to escape at all costs Did they love can overcome contempt? or hopes will die in the attempt.**

**Thanks for elvesknightren Your Riview encourage me to keep writing**

**Yeah Bitches! I'm Back**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

><p>Jonathan Harker hates his job, a young intern promoted to attorney notary and future exerting improper profession to which he had been preparing.<p>

He had attended the University of King of Whitby and the best you could say all London And all for what? Finally exerting secretary for an American tycoon.

Oh yeah! because before losing that dreaded ship Demeter called himself the Count had changed his appearance and name a more youthful eyes and black hair.

Grayson Alexander called himself American immigrant with an eye for business, but for a real fraud.

But mostly hated his fucking head that elusive vampire who did not find a better humiliation him through his secretary before administering death, thus reducing their hopes and dreams of joining a large firm anything.

Luckily his generous boss had given him the day off to visit Mina, headed to the residence of the Murray family, received warmly by the mother of the one who told him he would soon lose, and could wait in the garden.

A moment to contemplate the work of art that showed nature to let out a sigh until it stopped ...

—TRAITOR —a beautiful lady at the bottom of the door was the one who exclaimed that phrase before something even more pronounced accelerated his steps to get to the front.

Mina What are you talking about asked his young friend.  
>—What am I talking about? I speak that you had not told me in your letters you were going to work for the new magnate —she contested<p>

— How do I know— I ask the  
>—is the rumor that spreads throughout the town —she said rolling her eyes.<br>—Where your dreams will stabilize you were in a prestigious buffet "Mr. Lawyer" ?— she asked.  
>—I do not know "Damn I can not tell this psychopath has threatened me and am instrument for Machiavellian plan" —thought the<br>—'Well, as you want earn more money as a trainee secretary and notary sure of that know that all women including myself wish you and I envy that position by having achieved long before any of us. —she answered

"I just hope you do not mistake Mina and clear that you can Survive my first night"


End file.
